


The Hunter

by herebewonder



Category: Angela (Marvel Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: A very short story set after Guardians of the Galaxy #18 (when Sera disappears) but before the Asgardians of the Galaxy series.





	The Hunter

The hunter's role is sacred. Every angel know this. 

As the former Leader of the Hunt, Angela is all too aware.

She has hunted many things. She has faced impossible odds time and again and won. 

For her it is simple: to hunt is to live. To live is to hunt.

But now her beloved, her consort, her Sera, is missing. Vanished without a trace.

And Angela, for the first time ever, wonders: what use is a hunter who cannot find the trail?


End file.
